Usual Suspects
"Usual Suspects" is the 25th episode of the first season of Young Justice, and the 25th of the overall series. It aired on April 14, 2012. Logline The Team gets a new member and a new mission – a mission that may finally expose all the Team's secrets... and all their lies! Synopsis Title The title refers to Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian—all of which have been suspected of being a mole ever since "Secrets". The events of "Agendas", "Insecurity" and "Image" further strengthened the suspicions (to the audience) on each suspect, respectively. Cast and characters |- | Lacey Chabert | colspan="2"| Zatanna |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | Kittie | Rocket | |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2"| Miss Martian |- | rowspan="2"| Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | colspan="2"| Superman |- | Khary Payton | colspan="2"| Aqualad |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Kid Flash |- | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2"| Cat Grant |- | Marina Sirtis | colspan="2"| Queen Bee |- | Mark Rolston | colspan="2"| Lex Luthor |- | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2"| Vandal Savage |- | Kelly Hu | colspan="2" | Cheshire |- | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2"| Sportsmaster |- | Dave Franco | colspan="2" | Riddler |- | Bruce Greenwood | colspan="2"| Batman |- | Unknown | Icon | |- | Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Black Canary |- ! colspan="3"| Uncredited |- | colspan="3"| Bane |- | colspan="3"| Blockbuster |- | colspan="3"| Mammoth |- | colspan="3"| Shimmer |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3"| Aquaman |- | colspan="3"| Atom |- | colspan="3"| Atomic Skull (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| Black Adam (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| Captain Atom |- | colspan="3"| Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3"| Count Vertigo (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3"| Plastic Man |- | colspan="3"| Flash |- | colspan="3"| Green Arrow |- | colspan="3"| Hal Jordan |- | colspan="3"| Hawkman |- | colspan="3"| Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3"| Huntress (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| John Stewart |- | colspan="3"| Joker (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| Martian Manhunter |- | colspan="3"| Poison Ivy (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| Red Tornado |- | colspan="3"| Ultra-Humanite (photograph) |- | colspan="3"| Wonder Woman |- | colspan="3"| Wotan (photograph) |- Continuity * The results of the membership votes from "Agendas" are revealed. * Wally refers to Captain Marvel's secret identity, which the Team found out in "Misplaced". * Robin wants to refer to the events of "Independence Day" and "Fireworks" before being cut off by his computer. * Artemis recognizes Cheshire's suitcase as the one from New Orleans, which she saw in "Insecurity". Kid Flash later mentions how that mission failed because of Artemis. * Riddler mentions his previous sentencing in Belle Reve in "Terrors". * The Team mentions the Injustice League's plant attacks from "Revelation"; Rocket fought the one in Paris. * When Batman makes his "familiar" speech, he chooses the same words he did in "Fireworks". * Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis were coerced into cooperation in "Image", "Agendas" and "Insecurity", respectively. * Lex Luthor tries to use the same kill switch he used on Superboy in "Agendas". * Robin explains he found out Artemis's real identity; this was hinted at in "Homefront" and "Secrets". * Miss Martian reveals her true form to the Team, after lying about it in "Image". Robin even mentions the lie, "bald M'gann". * Superboy says he has known about Miss Martian's true form ever since their mission in Bialya, which took place in "Bereft". When Miss Martian infused him with the Team's collective memories, there was a glimpse of a White Martian that slipped through. * Superboy figures that the Injustice League wasn't the Secret Society behind all the criminal activity, as The Team and the Justice League had thought in "Revelation". * The identity of the mole is finally revealed. This subject has been tapped in several episodes: "Infiltrator", "Targets", "Secrets", "Insecurity" and "Performance". Trivia * Main title clips: ** The Team gathered at the Cave ** Superboy hesitates ** Miss Martian in the Bio-Ship ** Batman and Black Canary ** Superboy and Lex Luthor face to face ** Aqualad fighting * Number 16: ** Superman makes a public announcement introducing five new members of the Justice League at 09:16 EST. * This episode aired in Brazil on March 16.Guia de episódios - 1ª Temporada. Blogspot.pt. Retrieved 2012-03-17 Language translations Goofs Cultural references * The phrase "the usual suspects" comes from the classic film Casablanca and is uttered in one of Claude Rains's most memorable lines, "Round up the usual suspects". This expression was also used as the title of a column in Spy magazine and the 1995 film directed by Bryan Singer, starring Kevin Spacey. Questions Unanswered questions * Where did Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, and Sportsmaster want to take Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis from Santa Prisca? * Is the entire Justice League under the influence of the echinoderm? * Why was Red Arrow shocked at finding out he was the mole? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes directed by Jay Oliva Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Kevin Hopps